Treating a wound with gas, for example oxygen gas, in order to hasten healing of the wound and reduce itching is known, and as a rule it is done by applying a jet of oxygen gas to the wound. Usually this is carried out by means of the end of a hose being held so as to aim at the wound, which requires the presence of staff who have to hold the hose and keep an eye on the exposed wound.